Monster Mystery
by Angelic Sakura Blossom
Summary: Kimiko's family holds a deep secret, one that even she isn't aware of. Now, being in a new school, she must leave the temple life behind, and adjust. But how does someone do that, when monsters and unwanted truthes are thrown into her face? R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

Kimiko yawned as she sat up, staring around the her small, bedless room. She turned off the alarm clock before it could go off. Standing up she opened the curtains to her dorm room, looking out at the gloomy landscape that surronded the school.

"Why did dad send me here?" Kimiko sighed, closing the curtains as she cleaned up her bedmat and comforter.

Kimiko thought back to the day that her father told her that she was leaving the temple, and going back to school. The day had started same as always. Get up at the crack of dawn, train a litt,e do chores, finish the training, go after a shen gong wu, kick Spicer's butt, do some more training, eat and go to bed. But that day, there had been no wu, nor had Spicer shown up like he normally did, in his place, was Kimiko's father.

A knock on the door interupted her train of thought. The door opened, revealing one of her dorm mates.

"Are you heading in early again?" She asked.

"Yeah." Kimiko nodded. "I still haven't gotten out of the habit."

"Alright. I'll see you at lunch." The girl smiled.

"Um...Sakumo?" Kimiko called, before the girl left.

"Yes?" Sakmo asked.

"Your tail." Kimiko sighed, taking her uniform out of her dresser. Sakumo gasped and backed out of the room quickly,, blushing.

Kimiko sighed. She had gotten used to this cycle too. Wake up at dawn, greet Sakumo, tell the girl about her out of place tail, get dressed, breakfast, school, homework, do a little run, dinner, run again, then go to bed and start the process over again. The reason why she had a new cycle, was because her dad made her leave the temple, and go to a high school, much to everyone's dismay. Her father refused to tell her facts about the school, he only dropped her off at the bus stop and left her to go. Imagine her surprise that the school was for monsters, and monsters only. After finally getting her father to tell the truth, Kimiko discovered that she truly was a dragon. A rare combination of a fire fairy, and a lizard man monster DNA made her a dragon.

The reason why she was so rare, was because Fire fairies and lizard men normally hated each other. Dragons were considered one of the most wisest, and most respected monsters throughout the entire monster world. However, The monster blood inside of her has yet to awaken, leaving a human, in a school full of monsters. Any human found at Yokai Academy was to be killed. Kimiko severly wished that her parents had told her, before her mother disappeared.

Kimiko snapped out of it, as her timer went off. She took the pan off of her stove. The academy had given each dorm room a small kitchen, for late night snacks, breakfast, and dinner. Kimiko quickly ate her omelet, and gulping down her ice water, crunching the ice, and swallowing it. She grabbed her bag, checking herself in the mirror before heading out. Her green jacket was smooth against her torso. The top buttons were undone, showing her white blouse. A brown plaid skirt, folded into crisp pleats, was around her waist, ended at midthigh. Kimiko sighed at the ridiculous skirt length. Sure she fought in skirts, but she always wore bloomers so no one would see her undewear. She wasn't allowed to wear bloomers here, unless it was gym, she was allowed to wear tights, which made her uncomfortable. After a week of tights hugging her legs she ditched them and went with socks that went to her knees.

Kimiko slipped her shoes on, exiting her room, and locking the door around her, placing the key around her neck, next to a ruby that her mother had given her. Kimik oheaded out of the dorm room, saying various features to other girls, helping them in keeping their human form. After every word she heard a thank you, before they went on their way. Kimiko reached the school in no time at all. The late bloomer headed into the bulding, going straight for the school store, were there was a section full of pay phones. She put in two quaters, quickly calling Raimundo. as usual, the boy was quick to answer when he heard the phone ring.

"Kimi!" He shouted in relief.

"Hey." She greeted, into the phone. "Sorry for not calling in the past week. Midterms are way early here. I had to study and couldn't call you guys." Kimiko apologized.

"No problem little lady." Clay told her. Kimiko leaned against the phone's little cubicle.

"Its been rough here the past few days. Someone broke into the school." She told them.

"Did you get a glimpse of him?" Omi asked.

"No." He borke in during the night. No one was awake, not even the teachers." Kimiko told them.

"Was anything stolen?" Dojo asked, joining into the conversation.

"A few of the midterm tests were taken, but I don't know. Seems like a lot of trouble for a few tests." Kimiko sighed.

"You think it was something else?" Raimundo questioned.

"Yeah. I kept on waking up the night of the break in. I felt like someone was staring at me and watching me sleep, but no one was there, and there are no trees around my dorm." Kimiko sighed, rubbing her head. "I have no clue as to what the hell it was all about."

"Wanna say 'hi' to me?" Jack piped up.

"Jack?" Kimiko asked in shock.

"We had finished kicking his butt when you called." Raimundo explained.

"Okay. Then hi Jack." Kimiko yawned.

"You tired?" Clay asked.

"Yeah. I keep feel like someone's watching me. I swear I'm gong to loose it if this feeling doesn't go-"

"Please insert another 25 cents for 5 more minutes." A voice rang.

"Screw it. I have to go. School's starting soon anyways. Call you guys tonight." Kimiko growled, hanging up the phone. She grabbed her bag and stormed away from the pay phones.


	2. Chapter 2

The bell rang and her classmates cheered as school ended for the day.

"Don't forget to study the lesson." Her teacher called out, as the students left. The students grunted and called out signs of acknowldegement.

"Kimiko-chan!" Sakumo gasped as she ran up to the dragon girl. Her brown hair bounced in its ever present ponytail that reached her waist. Her green eyes were bright, and shining.

"What is it?" Kimiko asked.

"The teach kept staring at you this whole time, does he have a crush on you or something?" Sakumo asked in a quiet whisper, her tail popping out.

"You're tail is out again." Kimiko sighed. Sakumo gasped and made the wolf tail disappear.

"So, what is it?" Sakumo asked, leaning down.

"Yeah, i've been wondering that too." Another girl added. Her brown hair reached her knees in a tight braid, highly contrasting to her little sister, Sakumo. Her chocolate brown eyes were warm in color.

"Its something alright, Holo." Kimiko sighed, glancign at the teacher in the front of the room. His black hair was tied back into a ponytail, and rectangular glasses sat on the bridge of his nose, coveringg his sharp golden eyes. He wore a button up white shirt, the top two buttons, undone. the shirt was tucked into a pari of cream colored dress pants. Black dress shoes were on his feet.

"So, do you know him, or what? Why does he keep staring at you?" Holo asked.

"Its none of your buisness!" Kimiko blushed, before yawning.

"You've been yawning all day!" Sakumo and Holo laughed.

"Shut up! I've been having nightmares!" Kimiko shouted at them.

"Miss Sakumo, Miss Holo, please leave. I need to speak with Kimiko." The teacher announced.

"Sure thing." Sakumo smiled.

"Huh?" Kimiko asked in shock, staring at her friend.

"Bye bye!" Holo giggled, pushing her sister out of the room.

"Wait!" Kimiko shouted, standing up, her hands on her desk, one reaching out for them as they left.

"See you later!" The two girls giggled, leaving them all alone. the door closed, leaving teacher and student in silence.

"I hate you." Kimiko stated, breaking the silence.

"Hate me or not, I'm still your brother." he sighed.

"You're not my brother, Chase!" Kimiko shouted, grabbng her bag. "DNA may say that we are, but you do NOT act like a brother!" she said. Chase sighed and walked over to her, grabbing her arm.

"I didn't ask for you to know. I sealed away your powers and memories so you could escape. Why do you insist on staying here? I can tell dad that you're okay in school, fake some of your tests and send them to him, just leave." Chase told her.

"That's exaclty why I'm here!" Kimiko growled. "To piss you off! After all, its my job as a little sister. I must piss off my elder brother, by any means." she crossed her arms. "And quit watching me while I sleep." She demanded.

"I'm just keeping an eye on you, like I have always done." Chase told her.

"Well then stop. Keep an eye on me when I'm awake all you want. But just sto pit when I'm sleeping! Its really creeping me out, and I can't sleep." Kimiko told him. "I'm so tired and frustrated! I want it to stop! I want some SLEEP!" Kimiko scraemed, storming out of the room.

"You don't get it...I'm trying to keep you safe." Chase sighed, taking off his glasses. He crushed them in his hand. "I don't even need these stupid things anyway." He growled, throwing them in the trash, with a few other pairs.

~Wth Kimiko~

"So, what did Mr. Young want to talk to you about?" Holo asked.

"Nothing." Kimiko sighed, as they walked towards the library. The library was their main hangout. They did their homework rather quickly and then just talked for an hour, since it was an empty place, no one ever entered the place unless absolutely nessasary.

"I bet it was a lover's rendevous!" Sakumo sighed.

"It was so NOT!" Kimiko blushed.

"Whatever you say, let me have my dreams." Sakumo sighed, hearts in her eyes.

"Your dreams are sick and twisted." Kimiko said in distaste.

"So, what do you think about Mr. Young anyway?" Holo asked.

"Yeah, you have to think he's at least a little cute." Sakumo added.

"So totally not. Ew. He's a teacher!" Kimiko said in disgust.

"Oh come on! His P.E. outfit is some sort of chinese fighting outfit. I bet he's a chinese monster." Sakumo gasped.

"No way, he's totally a vampire! He has a cross around his neck all the time! And if the cross is gone, he still has the tatto on his chest, that totally shows with the way he buttons his shirt." Holo argued.

"You two are gushing over a teacher." Kimiko groaned, stopping as the walked. She went to the railing, staring at some other students.

"There they go again." Holo sighed, watching a pink haired vampire, blue haired Succubus, and a young witch tackle the resident Ghoul to the ground, a lavender haired girl staring from afar.

"I wish they would quit for one day. Its really ridiculous." Sakumo agreed.

"I wish they would stop flashing thier panties to everyone in the entire school." Kimiko said, voicing her opnion.

"Agreed, its distasteful, and gives girls a bad name." Holo agreed.

"Come on, let's go." Sakumo sighed, walking ahead. the other two girls followed the unofficial second in command of their group, Kimiko being the unofficial leader. The assaigned leader was an angel named Saxie. Like what her name sounded like, she was sexy. A body to die for, blonde hair that was perfectly styled no matte what, and beautiful blue eyes. Angels were the highest monsters ever to live, so they were near perfect. Saxie's only flaw, was that she was constantly snacking, however she more than made up for it with her high metabolism.

The offical second in command was a loud Kuchisake-onna named Kana. Kana had short red hair that was in a boy cut, and she prefered to wear the boy's uniform as well. She replaced the brown pants with shorts, allowing her to run more freely. Her black eyes were always looking for a challange, and her face was covered in freckles, and she had dimples that drove boys insane.

While the two were the official leaders, they mostly followed Kimiko, even Saxie. The reason why they followed Sakumo as well, was because the girl always looked at danger and laughed in the face, and she was always making jokes. The group wanted to seem like they had it together, so Saxie was the figurehead, while Kimiko was the real leader. The three girls arrived at the library, meeting teir friends in the back.

"Really?" Saxie asked Kana.

"Sure do." The red head nodded.

"What can you do now?" Kimiko asked, as they settled around the table.

"I have the largest mouth out of all the other Kuchisake-onna's. The last one was 12 centimeters long, and i'm 16 centimeters." Kana boasted.

"Really?" Sakumo asked in amazement. Kana nodded and looked around, beofre turning back to the girls, her mouth splitting apart like something you would see in a horror movie.

"Is it just me, or is the left side longer than the rght?" Holo asked.

"It is. It did throw my measuring off a little, but I'm still larger." Kana told them.

"Wait a minute...you carved your own face, didn't you?" Saxie gasped, examining the longer side more carefully. It was ragged, while the rest of it was a smoother cut.

"Guilty." Kana sighed, making her mouth return to normal.

"That's cheating." Kimiko told her.

"Not really. A kuchisake-onna prides herself on how much her mouth was cut when she was killed." Kana told them.

"While that may be true, its still cheating." Kimiko tol them.

"Oh, we didn't mention," Sakumo smiled, "Mr. Young kept Kimiko after class again!"

"Again? That's the fifth time in the last two weeks." Saxie gasped.

"How long was this meeting?" Kana asked.

"Just a few minutes." Kimiko answered.

"I see...what happened?" Saxie asked, munching on a pocky stick.

"Nothing really. I just yelled at him." Kimiko answered.

"So I guess every couple has their fights." Kana sighed.

"We aren't a couple!" Kimiko growled.

"Its so sad. " Saxie said sadly. "I do hope you two can work through this silly argument, and go back to being lovers." Saxie smiled.

"We're not lovers!" Kimiko growled lowly.

"Oh yes you are. You two stare at each other with such intense gazes. And don't deny it! I've seen the love in your eyes!" Sakumo squealed.

"I think you've got your emotions mixed up. I stare at him with hatred, not love." Kimiko growled.

"But the gazes are intense." Holo agreed.

"You guys!" Kimiko nearly shouted, before covering her mouth and remembering where they were.

"Alright, let's leave her alone, and get our homework done." Saxie smiled, taking a trigonometry book out.

"Man, iit sucks that your a year ahead of us." Kana sighed, taking out her geometry.


	3. Chapter 3

Kimiko sighed as she finished eating her dinner.

"I'm really getting tired of my routines." She muttered. Her laptop beeped, making her look over at it. She sat at her desk, opening the laptop, and seeing the message on her screen.

_BigWolf: We want to go to the human world and go shopping this weekend. Monday is a holiday._

_DragonFlame: Don't we need a teacher to take us?_

_LittleWolf: Why don't you ask Mr. Young?_

_DragonFlame: No way! I'll ask Mrs. Nekonome though._

_LoudMouth: No can do. She's already got plans._

_DragonFlame: For some reason, I don't believe you._

_SexyAngel: Believe what you want sweetie, but you need to ask Mr. Young. There's a diamond necklace at the jewelry store that has my name written on it!_

_DragonFlame: Fine I'll ask him tomorrow._

_BigWolf: Wrong!_

_LittleWolf: you ask him tonight._

Kimiko groaned and banged her head on the desk, not wanting to do the task given. Another bell rang out, and she looked at the new chat window.

_WindMaster: How are you doin chica?_

_DragonFlame: Good I guess._

_Cowboy: what's wrong, little lady?_

_DragonFlame: My friends want to go to the town this weekend, but we need a teacher to take us off school grounds and look after us. I SO don't wanna ask the teacher they have in mind!_

_WindMaster: What could be so bad about that?_

_DragonFlame:...a lot of things. For one, they think we're a couple, which is so NOT true. And two, they all have crushes on him! I'm not looking forward to this weekend._

_Cowboy: Just ask him to take ya. It shouldn't be so bad._

_DragonFlame: Yes it is! If any more students see us together the rumors will just fly! And if that slut Kurumu gets winnd of us leaving, while her and her friends couldn't go, I'll never hear the end of it!_

_~SexyAngel just joined the chatroom~_

_WindMaster: Who's this?_

_DragonFlame: Saxie! How did you get into this chatroo-wait...your a genious mary-sue..._

_SexyAngel: I'm NOT a Mary-sue! Just ask the damn teacher!_

_Cowboy: No, little missy, I don't pressurin is gonna help her._

_SexyAngel: Will you please stay out of this? Kimiko, ask him, Or I will tell the whole school that you and Mr-_

_DragonFlame: Shut it Saxie!_

_WindMaster: What did you two do?_

_DargonFlame: Nothing! But again, Kurumu will make my life a living hell if she finds out that I was with the school's hottest teacher (according to everyone else) and she can't even get that wimpy Tskune to kiss her!_

_SexyAngel: I see the problem. We already have permission from the principal, we just need you to ask the desired teacher._

_DragonFlame: Saxie! Get back to the other chat room, I will join you girls in a second! And tell Kana to take her fist out of her mouth, I can see her doing it._

_SexyAngel: Fine, fine! But you better be back in one minute, or I'm merging these two chatrooms!_

_~SexyAngel has left the chatroom~_

_Dragonflame: Well, shit. There goes my weekend of relaxing...I'll talk to you guys later, okay?_

_WindMaster: Yeah sure...When will we get to meet face to face again?_

_Cowboy: I've been wondering that too._

_DragonFlame: I don't know. Soon maybe. Summer break is coming up, and the class is going to the beach...so maybe you can join us there._

_~SexyAngel, BigWolf, LittleWolf, and LoudMouth have just joined the chatroom~_

_DragonFlame: My minute isn't even up! _

_LittleWolf: Doesn't matter. The leader gave you an order! So now, I'm going to take you to the teacher's dorm, knock on the teacher's door, and leave you all alone to ask him! ^.^_

_DragonFlame: You wouldn't dare, Sakumo!_

_BigWolf: She's right outside your door right now. My little sister is very serious about this._

_LoudMouth: Have fun! Hey Saxie guess what!_

_SexyAngel: What?_

_LoudMouth: Now its 17 cm!_

_SexyAngel: STOP HURTING YOURSELF AND MAKING THE CUT LONGER, KANA!_

Kimiko groaned as she stood up from the laptop, saying her goodbyes. The other girls left the room, leaving Clay and Raimundo all alone. Kimiko looked at herself in the mirror. A pink tanktop that showed her stomach, and flannel pants that ended above her ankles. She slipped on her white sneaker, and put on a jacket, opening the door, and seeing Sakumo. the young wolf monster was wearng a whte nightshirt, and brown pants.

"Come on! Let's go!" Sakumo giggled, grabbing Kimiko's hand, and closing the door. She proceeded to drag the dragon all the way to the Teacher's dorm.


	4. Chapter 4

"He's going to hate this..." Kimiko insisted, as they walked through the hallways.

"No way! Its not that late! Besides I bet he's up working out or something!" Sakumo giggled, as they stopped at a door. "Good luck!" She encouraged, before knocking on the door, loudly, and running off. Kimiko growled and tapped her foot, as chase opened the door, surprised to see her there.

"Don't you wear a shirt to sleep?" Kimiko asked, glaring at him.

"What do I owe this pleasure, and please, come in." Chase smiled, gesturing her inside.

"I'd rather not." Kiimiko replied. "The girls want to go out on the town this weekend, and the principal has allowed this, however we need a teacher, and the wolves insisted on you. They also insisted on me being the one to ask. So, will you chaperogne us?" Chase blnked looking at her in surprise.

"I can honestly say I didn't expect that." Chase muttered. "I had plans to go back to my home for a little while and see if that witch has destroyed it or not."

"Good, then you can't. I tried. Bye." Kimiko said quickly. She was about to walk away when Chase grabbed her wrist.

"Hold on. I never said no. I can easily rearrange my schedule. It'd be an honor to escort you five." Chase smirked.

"Wonderful..." Kimiko growled. "Fine, then we'll see you at the bus stop, on Saturday. Saxie wants to spend the night at a hotel and has already booked two bedrooms. On for you, and one for the five of us." Chase nodded in agreement.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said, closing the door. "Wait a minute!"

"What?" Kimiko growled.

"Don't forget to study. Pop quiz tomorrow." Chase smirked, before closing his door.

"Of course." Kimiko muttered. "Sakumo! Let's go!" Kimiko called, stomping over to the girl, at the end of the hallway.

"Yes sir!" Sakumo giggled, skipping alongside her.

~That Friday~

Kimiko growled, standing next to the bus stop. She wore a pink, longs sleeved dress shirt. She wore flared jeans, that had pink flowers decoratng them.

"Why couldn't we have asked a different teacher?" Kimiko shouted at Saxie.

"You're ruining my hair." the blonde sighed, looking at herself in a compact mirror. She wore a white whirt that showed her flat stomach, and belly button ring. Skinny jeans were on her legs, hugging her curves. The jeans were stuffed into leather, high heeled boots. A white berret rested on her head, and large hoops were in her ears.

"We choose Mr. Young just to see you squirm." Kana smiled, kicking a hacky sack around. she wore khaki board shorts, and a jersey. Holo sighed as she sat on her luggage bag.

"I hope he gets here soon." The older wolf muttered, rubbing her hands together. She wore a red jacket, and cream colored shirt. A miniskirt was wrapped around her waist, and stocking climbed up her legs. Heels were on her small feet. "the spring weather is a bit chilly today."

"I can't stand waiting around! The bus is going to be here any minute!" Sakumo yelled in distress. She wore a white and pink shirt. The long sleeves were pink, while a pink wolf head was on her chest.

"I can't believe it! I go through the pressure of asking him, and now he won't even show up!" Kimiko shouted in anger.

"What eactly happened when she asked him?" Kana asked Sakumo.

"Nothing juicy! She just asked, got mad at him, and then he told her about the pop quiz and then she left. No kissing, no giggling, not even a hug!" Sakumo growled, kicking the scarecrow bust stop.

"Sorry I'm late." Chase apologized, walking over to them.

"No problem!" Kana smiled at him.

"Yeah, no problem at all!" Sakumo agreed, her wolf tail popping out and swishing back and forth happily.

"You were yelling over him being late!" Kimiko shouted in anger.

"No I wasn't. Even if I was, Mr. Young is the type that's easily forgivable." Sakumo giggled.

"Why are you all forgiving him?" kimiko shouted, staring at him. He wore a short sleeved shirt with a jean jacket over it. A brown belt held up ripped, form fitting jeans.

"Well, shall we go?" Chase asked.

"We'd love to!" The four girls answered.

"The bus isn't even here yet!" Kimiko yelled at them, just as the bus pulled up.

"Bus is here." Saxie smirked.

"I HATE MY LIFE!" Kimiko shouted at the sky. Chase grabbed her bag, as well as his own, and pushed her onto the bus.


	5. Chapter 5

The girls sighed as they dropped their bags in their hotel room.

"How are we affording this?" Kana asked, looking around at the five star hotel room.

"I'm an Angel. We have natural charisma, so we make excellent lawyers and politicians. I happen to have both for parents." Saxie explained.

"Wait? We've been friends with a rich chick?" Sakumo shouted.

"Welcome to page one of the friendship book." Holo sighed. "Didn't you go to orientation? It was an out of uniform day, her outfit screamed 'rich girl'."

"I must of skipped." Sakumo chuckled.

"You skip everything." Kimiko sighed, going over to the window, and looking at the city.

"Say what you want, girls. But I'm going on a jewelry run." Saixe told them, fixing her make up.

"I'm going towards there too. I saw this new dress online. Its in a shop in town." Sakumo told them.

"I'm going to the bookstore. Kokoro Masahi is signing books. Maybe I can find out her real name." Holo smiled, holdng up a horror novel.

"I'm going to be at the Kendo shop. I need some new gear." Kana smiled.

"You need new gear?" Saxie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I've grown a size." Kana nodded proudly.

"So, what are you going to do?" Holo asked Kimiko.

"I don't know. I don't really have anything to shop for. I think I might call my friends so we can all meet up." the soon to be Dragon answered.

"You have more friends? We'd love to meet them." Kana smiled.

"I don't think you would. They're humans." Kimiko confessed.

"You have actual human friends?" Sakumo asked.

"Yeah." Kimiko answered.

"Do they know that you're a monster?" Kana asked.

"No." Kimiko answered, heading for the door. "See you guys at dinner." Kimik osaid, opening the door. "Chase!" She gasped, seeing her older brother at the door.

"Hello girls." He greeted cooly.

"Hi Mr. Young." They siged dreamily.

"I was wondering if I could steal Kimiko from you." Chase smiled.

"SURE!" The girls agreed, pushing her out of the door.

"Hey, wait!" Kimiko shouted, as the door closed on her face.

"Girls, I know what we're going to do today. Shopping can wait, we're tailing them!" Saxie smirked.

"I'll fnally have proof!" Sakumo squealed.

~Outside the room~

"Shall we go?" Chase asked.

"Go where?" Kimiko questioned, storming away from him.

"Anywhere." Chase answered following her. "I just want you to accept me." He told her, grabbng her arm. Kimiko spun around, glaring at him.

"I will never accept you! you are not my brother!" Kimiko shouted. "You are a monster that has attacked me and harmed me! That is not how a man should act towards his little sister! hell, its not how a man should act towards anyone!" She rpped her arm out of his hand, heading towards the front entrance of the hotel.

"Kimiko! I was just tryng to protect you and keep you safe." Chase told her, running after her.

"Then why would you attack me?" Kimiko shouted.

"Because, The only way anyone identified you was if I was next to you, protectng you." chase told her.

"Great, no one even knew I was me, unless you were next to me, fabulous!" Kimiko scoffed, storming down a street, and avoiding people.

"Wait up!" Chase shouted, catching up to her. He was surprised to find that Kimiko was already on her phone.

"Hi Rai." Kimiko greeted.

"We are not done talking." Chase sighed, taking her phone and hanging up.

"Give that back!" Kimiko shouted.

"Not until we talk about this!" Chase told her.

"What's there to talk about? You may be my brother, but I do not want you in my life. Now stay the hell away from me." Kimiko growled, storming off.

"What about your phone?" Chase shouted. Kimiko took a second phone out of her purse.

"Keep it!" She shouted back to him, pressing her Ipad's touch screen. "Raimundo?" she asked, once the boy answered.

"The one and only." Raimundo smirked.

"I'm in Komoto, Japan. Why don't you guys come meet me?" She asked.

"Sure!" Raimundo answered. "Hey guys! We're going to visit Kimi!" Raimundo shouted to his friends.

"Meet me at the park. I'll be by the lake." Kimiko told him.

"Alright, we'll see you there!" Raimundo told her. Kimiko could hear his smiled and hung up, saying her goodbyes.

"I have about two hours to kill til they get here. What should I do?" Kimiko muttered, before hearing a melody above the ccrowd noise. She looked around and saw a band performing. "Why not?" she smiled, runing up to the square, and listening to the music.


	6. Chapter 6

Kimiko walked away from the girls that were pestering her.

"You four are so nosey!" She growled. "How many times do I have to tell you, Chase and I aren't together!" Kimiko shouted.

"If you two aren't together, then why are you calling him Chase and not Mr. Young?" Sakumo asked.

"She's hiding the truth!" Kana sang.

"I am not! Just shut up! I thought you guys had some shopping to do?" Kimiko asked them, as she entered the park.

"We can get it tomorrow." Saxie shrugged.

"Seems like Holo couldn't miss this once in a lifetime opportunity." Kimiko grumbled.

"Well, Holo's a bookworm." Kana stated rather bluntly.

"Wow, way to be blunt." Kimiko sighed, arriving at the lake.

"I skipped out on clothes shopping to go to a lake?" Sakumo asked, crossing her arms.

"I'm meeting my human friends here." Kimiko answered them, looking around.

"How exciting! I can't wait to meet them!" Kana smiled, jumping up and down.

"You can't meet them." Kimiko sighed.

"Why not?" Saxie asked.

"They have no clue that I'm a monster!" Kimiko told them. "And I don't want you to give me up!"

"Wow, that was harsh." Kana muttered.

"I'm sorry, but maybe some other time! I've told them that our class is going to the beach this summer, so maybe then."

"Alright. We can meet them then." Saxie agreed, moving some hair away from her face. "I guess I can go buy that necklace now."

"Alright! We'll be going." Sakumo agreed, running off. Kana and Saxie nodded, walking away. Kimiko smiled and faced the lake, smiling.

"Kimiko!" Omi shouted, running up to her.

"Hi Omi." She greeted.

"How have you been?" Rai asked her.

"I've been good. There's nothing to complain about to be honest. Except for my teacher that all the girls are in love with!" Kimiko growled, glaring at the lake. "And he's here!"

"Why don't you tell us how you really feel about him?" Rai joked.

"Ha ha." Kimiko faked a chuckle.

"What is so funny?" Omi asked.

"Nothing, Rai's just being a smartass." Kimiko sighed. She looked passed them and glared when she saw Chase watching over them. He nodded towards her and lifted his book, flipping through the pages.

"Whatcha lookin at, cowgirl?" Clay asked, looking behind them. "That dirty snake." He growled, seeing Chase.

"I can't believe Chase is here. A shen gong wu hasn't activated, has it, Dojo?" Rai asked. Dojo slithered out from underneath Clay's hat.

"Nope. Not even a tiny tingle." Dojo told them. "He must be here, just to spy on you."

"That does seem like a possibility." Omi agreed.

"Well let's find out." Rai muttered, walking towards Chase. Kimiko ran in front of him, stopping them.

"Wait a minute! He's not bothering us, why do we have to bother him?" Kimiko asked. "Who knows, he could just be here for a day off and this could all be a coincidence."

"Are you feeling right in the head? He is Chase Young, prince of darkness." Omi reminded her.

"I know, but think about. If he was spying on us, wouldn't he be sneakier about it, instead of being in the open?" Kimiko asked, glancing over at her big brother.

"That's why he's wearing civilian clothes." Rai told her.

"Fine, let's go see what he's doing here then." Kimiko sighed and walked towards Chase, annoyed.

"Hello young monks." Chase nodded, closing his book.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"**What I always do and what I promised dad. I'm looking after you."** Chase answered in Japanese.

"What did he say?" Rai asked.

"He said that it's none of our business." Kimiko sighed.

"Yes it is! You're watching us, which makes it our business." Rai growled.

"Did you ever stop to think that I had no clue that you were here?" Chase asked, rubbing his forehead. "I came here for a break from Wuya and Spicer. That's why I'm dressed like this, so they don't find me and pester me." Chase growled.

"So, you did just run into us on accident?" Omi asked.

"Yes. I swear on my honor that I am not here to spy on you four. **I'm only here to look after my students and little sister.**" He muttered.

"What?" Rai asked, turning to Kimiko.

"Ummm…my dad said that I'm not allowed to say those words." Kimiko told them, looking at the ground.

"If you don't like that I'm here, then leave." Chase told them.

"No way! Why don't you leave?" Rai asked.

"Oh, I'll leave. Tomorrow, after my business here is done." Chase smirked.

"You just said that you were here for a break. What business could you possibly have?" Raimundo asked.

"I do believe that is none of your business. **Idiotic brat.**" Chase grumbled.

"I know enough Japanese to know what you just called me." Raimundo growled, prepared to punch him.

"Rai, leave him be!" Kimiko shouted. "He's not bothering us, and I doubt that we'll run into him again. He'll make sure of it. Hanging around us will just blow his cover." Kimiko narrowed her eyes at Chase, glaring at him.

"And the fire dragon is right." Chase smirked. "Why would I hang around you, when it could so easily blow my cover?" Chase smirked one last time before waving goodbye and leaving.

"Well, that was sky-height unordinary." Omi stated.

"Highly unusual." Kimiko corrected. "Let's go." Kimiko sighed, walking away.

"Where are we going?" Rai asked.

"Anywhere but a jewelry store, a clothing shop, or a book store." Kimiko answered.

"Little lady, you don't wanna go shopping?" Clay asked.

"Who the hell are you?" Rai asked with a smirk.

"I wanna go shopping, but my friends are scattered around there, and I want to wait until summer for you guys to meet them." Kimiko explained.

"What about a sports store?" Rai asked, pointing to one.

"Nope. Kana's there getting new kendo gear." Kimiko told them. "Saxie is at the jewelry store, Sakumo's at the clothing store, and Holo's at the book store getting an autograph from her favorite author." Kimiko told them.

"Man, so what do we do in a city that we've never been in before, and will probably never come back to?" Rai asked.

"Arcade?" Kimiko asked, standing in front of the local arcade.

"Deal. I'm gonna beat your butt at any game." Rai agreed.

"I will be superior in all the games." Omi laughed.

"I bet I win at skee ball." Clay smiled, closing the door.


	7. Chapter 7

"So, what did you do today, Kimi?" Sakumo asked, her tail out, and swishing back and forth.

"I just hung out at the arcade with my human friends. I'll be free to shop tomorrow." Kimiko told them.

"Great. I found a dress and accessories that would look perfect on you." Saxie smiled, as she brushed her long blonde hair.

"Cool." Kimiko muttered, rolling onto her stomach.

"What's wrong?" Kana asked, glancing over from her practice swings. She was striking the air with a bamboo sword for practice.

"We ran into Chase." Kimiko muttered.

"Oh, so you two probably made them feel uncomfortable with your love~!" Sakumo sang.

"No. We hate him. They thought he was spying on me. I can never tell them the truth, not when the four of us have been fighting him for the past 2 years." Kimiko sighed.

"What do you mean you've been fighting him?" Holo asked, glancing up from her new, autographed book.

"Remember how I said that I was a temple before I came here?" Kimiko asked.

"Yeah." The four girls nodded.

"Chase was our enemy. And now he's my teacher. I have no clue how they're going to react to this. They'll probably hate me for not telling them." Kimiko muttered.

"And they'll hate you even more for being his girlfriend." Kana nodded.

"We're NOT dating! How many times do I have to tell you that!?" Kimiko shouted, throwing her pillow at the red head. Kana gasped and quickly hitting the object with her sword. The pillow flew away from her, hitting Saxie instead. The girls froze, watching as the blonde took her brush out of her hair and turned to face them. She placed the brush on her vanity and grabbed the pillow off of the seat, quickly throwing it at Kana. Kana did the same thing as before, redirecting the pillow with her sword. The second pillow hit Holo and knocked her book out of her hands. The elder twin slammed her book closed and put it in her bag, before she grabbed her pillow and knocked the sword out of Kana's hands. Kana ducked as another pillow was thrown her way, unfortunately for Sakumo, she was hit instead.

"Pillow fight!" Kimiko declared, grabbing a pillow of her own. The other girls agreed grabbing their own pillows and hitting each other.

* * *

><p>The maid stared in shock at all the feathers covering the room.<p>

"What happened?" She asked.

"Pillow fight." Sakumo answered, exiting the room with Holo.

"Just a simple pillow fight." Kana nodded setting her new kendo sword on her shoulder and exiting as well.

"Every girl has a pillow fight." Saxie told her, dragging Kimiko out of the room.

"It was just a pillow fight." Kimiko stated, waving goodbye as the five girls left the dumbfounded maid.

* * *

><p>Kimiko smiled as she walked around in her new clothes. The outfit had a ripped, orange shirt over a green graphic shirt. There was a yellow vest covering the shirt. The skirt was brown with pink plaid stripes and a pink petticoat under it. On her legs were blue leggings and black boots. A multicolor headband was placed in her hair. She wore a wig that covered her left eye. Multicolor streaks were in the black hair. The wig was pulled into a puffy ponytail. She wore large beaded necklaces, and thick bangles. Each girl had a shopping bag in their hand.<p>

"That was a really fun day!" Kimiko smiled.

"Yeah, I hate to admit it, but I actually had fun acting like a real girl." Kana smiled. Her lips were painted ruby red, and she wore light makeup. A small braid was in her red hair.

"Finally! I got you to act like a girl!" Saxie gasped, hugging the red head.

"Shut up." Kana growled, giving Saxie a box of candy.

"Oh!" Saxie gasped, getting distracted.

"I can't believe I actually bought a new outfit." Holo muttered. "We only wear our uniforms, so what's the point."

"Well, we have Sunday to wear whatever we want, so that's the point." Sakumo told her.

"Hey, look." Holo muttered, pointing to a café across the street. Chase was sitting there, enjoying some coffee and a snack.

"He must be taking a break from us." Saxie muttered, popping a candy ball in her mouth.

"Is he still reading that same novel?" Sakumo asked.

"Yep." Kimiko nodded.

"Do you know what it's about?" Kana asked. Kimiko tilted her head and squinted her eyes, and tried to see. For a split moment her eyes felt weird and she was able to read the back of the book. Kimiko blinked and shook her head.

"Strange." Kimiko muttered.

"What?" Kana asked.

"Nothing." Kimiko smiled, remembering her position. "I couldn't read the back, it's too far away."

"Why don't you go ask him?" Sakumo giggled with a flirty look.

"No way!" Kimiko protested. "I'd rather not see him anymore than needed."

"Well, this is needed. We want to know what he's reading." Sakumo declared.

"Then why don't you ask him?" Kimiko shouted.

"He heard you~!" Saxie sang. Kimiko looked over at the café and groaned when Chase smirked at her, waving.

"Go!" Sakumo and Kana encouraged, and pushed her towards the café. Kimiko groaned and reluctantly walked across the street, going over to the outdoor café.

"Hey." Kimiko greeted.

"Hello, little sister." Chase smirked.

"Not one word." Kimiko growled, pulling out a chair and sitting down at the table. "The girls want to know what you're reading."

"The timeless tale of Hamlet." Chase told her.

"Wow that kind of suits you." Kimiko muttered.

"Is that all you wanted?" Chase asked.

"No, I actually wanted something, for myself." Kimiko confessed.

"My, now that really is a surprise." Chase smirked. He set his book down and leaned forward. "What do you need?" he asked.

"Aren't you going to mark your place?" Kimiko asked, pointing at the book.

"No, I've read it over 100 times, I could probably write it from memory if I wanted to." Chase confessed.

"Okay then," Kimiko muttered. She shook her head and leaned forward, crossing her arms. "My eyes sort of freaked on me."

"What do you mean 'freaked'?" Chase asked.

"I was across the street trying to read the back of your book, and I couldn't see it at all. And for a split second I felt my eyes, change, I guess. I have no clue how to describe. The next thing I know, I could see the back of the book perfectly, like I was just a few inches away." Kimiko told him.

"You felt your eyes change?" Chase asked.

"Yeah, I don't know how to explain it." Kimiko told him. Chase looked behind him and saw a man reading a news paper on a bench.

"You see that man there?" He asked.

"The one with the paper, yeah." Kimiko nodded "Why?" she asked.

"I want you to try to read the head line for one of the sections." Chase told her. He turned back to face her. "Just try."

"Okay." Kimiko muttered. She leaned forward and squinted her eyes, trying to focus on the reading. Chase watched her and his eyes widened when he saw her eyes transform. Kimiko blinked and shook her head, rubbing her eyes.

"Your eyes just transformed." Chase told her.

"What do you mean?" Kimiko asked.

"I mean, your monster blood is finally awakening." Chase explained.

"Really?" Kimiko asked with a smile.

"Really." Chase nodded. "They turned into slits, just like mine." Chase told her. His eyes adjusted, the pupils turning gold and becoming slits. "I didn't acquire my dragon form from drinking the lao mang long soup. That's my monster form, and yours too. The only thing I got from that soup, was the ability to manipulate memories. Which I have used to make everyone think that I am 1500 years old, which is not even close to the truth." Chase muttered, picking his book back up. His eyes returned to normal.

"How old are you?" Kimiko asked.

"Your big brother is 25." Chase smirked. He chuckled as he saw her eyes go wide.

"You're 25?" Kimiko asked.

"Yep." Chase nodded.

"Okay, found out much more than I wanted to. But thanks for letting me know that my blood is finally activating." Kimiko nodded, standing up.

"Oh, it had already activated." Chase told her.

"What do you mean?" Kimiko questioned.

"I mean, that all dragons start out as fire fairies basically. They have the ability to control fire from a young age, but they aren't registered as monsters, just freaky humans. It's not until later that their true blood awakens." Chase informed her.

"How long did it take you?" Kimiko asked.

"I didn't turn into a dragon until I was 17, the same age as you." Chase told her.

"I see, well then, I'll see you tomorrow morning." Kimiko nodded. She quickly rushed across the street, where the girls were waiting.

"Oh! You two were so close!" Sakumo giggled.

"Why didn't you kiss?" Kana asked.

"As if!" Kimiko shouted, her cheeks flushing red.

"You're blushing!" Kana and Sakumo giggled, jumping up and down.

"No! I'm angry!" Kimiko shouted. "Why do you think we're dating?"

"Because, you two are so close!" Kana teased.

"We are not!" Kimiko growled.

"What was he reading?" Holo asked.

"Hamlet, for about the 100th time." Kimiko answered, storming off.

"Why can't she see the attraction between them?" Saxie groaned, following after their leader.

"They're both so stubborn!" Sakumo growled.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my, this is embarrassing! I've already written chapter 19 of this story! I was doing so well that it completely slipped my mind to actually update the chapters! I am so sorry about the wait! I will update again quickly, promise!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

Kimiko sighed as she looked out the window. She blinked, noticing someone running up to the school. She glanced around at the classroom, before turning back to the window, concentrating on the boy. Her eyes turned into slits, and her vision sharpened, allowing her to see him more clearly. Her eyes glanced around, looking at everything around the school.

"Having fun?" Chase asked, snapping her out of her phase. Kimiko looked up at him, smiling sheepishly. "Stop staring out the window, and do your worksheet." Chase told her. Kimiko looked down at the paper in front of her and handed it to him, completely filled out. "You better hope that this is perfect." Chase told her.

"I could care less what you think about me." Kimiko muttered, looking back outside.

"You better start. If you aren't doing well, I can keep you after class." Chase smirked, walking back up to the front of the room. Holo poked Kimiko in the back with a pencil. Kimiko leaned back, and turned her head, listening.

"Looks like he wants something." Holo smirked.

"I'm going to kill you." Kimiko growled, sitting back up. She glared out the window, spotting three figures out the window. She concentrated on them and gasped slightly, seeing that they were her monk friends. She stood up and walked to the teacher's desk.

"What is wrong Kimiko?" Chase asked.

"Can I speak to you, in private?" Kimiko asked, glancing towards the window.

"What's wrong? You can say it in front of the class." Chase told her.

"Alright, three strange figures are walking up to the school, and one of them is short, bald, and _yellow_." Kimiko whispered urgently. Chase looked at her, in disbelief. Kimiko just nodded seriously.

"Class, add pages 29-35 to your reading, and do the practice test on page 37. Miss Tohomiko and I need to take care of something." Chase told them. He stood up and walked out of the classroom with Kimiko right behind him.

"I knew it!" Sakumo giggled, clapping her hands.

"They definitely have something going on." One of the boys muttered, continuing with his work.

"He never calls her by her last name unless something is wrong." Holo observed.

"What's could be wrong?" Kana asked.

"Who knows, but it must be pretty urgent if he pulled her out of class." Holo muttered.

* * *

><p>"What do we do? They don't even know this is my school." Kimiko groaned, as they stormed through the hallways, heading for the front entrance. "Let alone that you are my teacher."<p>

"I don't know, tell the headmaster that there are humans here?" Chase shrugged.

"No!" Kimiko gasped "I don't want them killed. Besides, they haven't seen anything yet, they don't know. Maybe we can convince them to leave before they witness anything." She suggested. Chase glared at her as they rushed down the stairways.

"And reveal that we're, for lack of better word, 'together'? Not happening. They'll take it the wrong way." Chase told her.

"What else are we supposed to do, brother?" She snapped. They stopped, staring at each other, their eyes wide. Kimiko growled and continued walking down the stairs. "I'll get them to leave, you alert the headmaster." Kimiko shouted. Chase nodded and ran off towards the headmaster's office.

"Sis!" Chase called. Kimiko paused, refusing to look at him. "Be careful." He told her.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Kimiko muttered, storming off towards the entrance to the school. She broke into a run and flew past the corners, soon arriving at the entrance of the school. She gasped and hid herself, seeing that the headmaster was with them.

"Oh no." She gasped, watching them. "They're talking…but what about?" She growled. She turned her head, and concentrated on their voices. Kimiko gasped and grabbed her ears, feeling them transform. They became pointed and she could hear them, just as if she was next to them.

"Welcome, Xiaolin monks. I have awaited the day that you come and get the Lilith's mirror. It has recently caused much problems at our school." The headmaster told them.

"No prob! We're glad to take it off of your hands. But you should lock down the school our enemies might come to use this wu to their advantage." Rai warned him.

"I assure you, this school is plenty protected." The headmaster smiled.

"Shall we get this show on the road?" Clay asked.

"Yes, come this way, to my office." He nodded. Kimiko gasped and broke her concentration, her ears returning to normal.

"I have to warn Chase." She whispered breaking off into a run, racing to the office ahead of them. She screeched to a halt, trying to avoid a teacher. "Miss Nekonome." She gasped.

"Oh, hello! Why aren't you in class?" Nekonome asked.

"My teacher sent me to the Headmaster's to relay a message. Nothing serious." Kimiko smiled, continuing to run. Miss Nekonome shrugged and turned forward smiling when she saw the head of the school.

"Oh! Headmaster! Miss Tohomiko was looking for you!" She smiled. "Apparently Mr. Young sent her to give you a message."

"Tohomiko?" Omi asked.

"Where has she run off to?" he asked.

"She went to your office, if you hurry, you might be able to catch her, before she gets there." The cat smiled. She looked at three boys behind him and gasped, sniffing the air.

"**Be assured, they will leave as soon as their business is done."** The headmaster growled in Japanese. Miss Nekonome nodded and continued to her classroom. "This way boys, it appears we might need to cut a student off." The headmaster sighed, opening the door to a supply closet, he pulled a lever, revealing a staircase. "This is the fastest way to my office."

"Sir, by 'Tohomiko', did you mean Kimiko Tohomiko?" Raimundo asked.

"Perhaps," The headmaster smirked.

* * *

><p>Kimiko was about to enter the room when Chase exited it.<p>

"We have to go." Kimiko told him.

"Why?" Chase asked.

"Because the Headmaster is bringing them here, to give them a shen gong wu. We cannot be seen, or at least you can't be." Kimiko told him.

"Great, let's go." Chase nodded. He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her out of the room, heading back to the classroom. The two froze as the door knob started to move, signaling that someone was coming in.

"What do we do?" Kimiko whispered.

"Hide." Chase answered.


	9. Chapter 9

The headmaster opened the door, seeing an empty room.

"Well, they sure are quick…" He smirked.

"What was that?" Clay asked.

"Nothing." The cloaked man told them, "please come this way." The headmaster led the three monks through the office, and took them through another door, heading into the actual office. Chase opened the door to the closet and looked around, sighing in relief. Kimiko poked her head out from under the desk and sighed as well.

"We should leave, now." Kimiko suggested. Chase nodded and exited through the front door.

"Miss Tohomiko, what a pleasant surprise" The headmaster smiled. Kimiko turned around, and quickly closing the door behind her, blocking off Chase.

"Headmaster! I'm so sorry to disturb you!" Kimiko bowed, apologizing.

"It is quiet alright" The man nodded, "Miss Nekonome said you had a message for me."

"Right, I saw some strange people heading for the school. A cowboy, some boy with a tan, and a short, yellow, bald kid!" Kimiko told him. "I thought they were going to cause trouble, I mean, who dresses like a cowboy in Japan, and what kind of kid is yellow?" She laughed nervously.

"I see, why don't you come into my office?" The headmaster asked.

"No, I delivered the message, I think I should be heading to class," Kimiko declined.

"No, come in, I insist." He demanded. Kimiko froze before sighing, clutching her arm.

"Yes Mr. Mikogami." Kimiko whispered, following the headmaster into his office.

"Kimiko!" Raimundo gasped. Kimiko looked at them in confusion, acting like she didn't know them.

"_Sorry guys, but trust me, it's safer this way…"_ She whispered inside her head.

"Miss Tohomiko, sit down." Tenmai ordered.

"Yes sir." She nodded, sitting down neatly at the chair.

"Kimiko! Why won't you say anything?" Raimundo asked, taking her arm.

"Do I know you?" Kimiko glared at them.

"Kimiko, you don't' have to act like you don't know them." Tenmai told her.

"Sorry, but I don't know them." Kimiko insisted.

"Tell the truth." Tenmai demanded. Kimiko drew in a sharp breath, her eyes widening. She gripped her skirt and quietly gulped.

"Look, it's not that big of a deal" Clay interrupted "if the little lady wants to act like she doesn't know us, then let her."

"Alright" Tenmai nodded. At his response Kimiko's shoulders fell and she let out a quiet sigh of relief. "Kimiko, I brought you in here, so that you could go fetch something for me." He opened a drawer in his desk and took out a key. "Go down to the basement, and find door 506. I want you to take the box out of there, and bring it to the monks. Do _not_ open it. At all."

"Why me? Why not one of the teachers?" Kimiko asked.

"You happen to be the student I trust the most to not peak, and misuse the artifact in the box. If you do use it, the results will be disastrous." Tenmai warned her.

"Yes sir." Kimiko nodded, accepting the key. She exited the room and sighed a breath of relief. She quickly raced to the basement and grabbed the box, bringing it back.

"You were fast." Tenmai smirked.

"I figured it was of importance" Kimiko confessed. She bowed to him "if you'll excuse me, I must be going back to class." She stood back up and turned around, noticing that Raimundo, Omi, and Clay had red cheeks and were avoiding her. Kimiko blushed and pulled at the hem of her skirt, quickly rushing out of the room.

"Here it is, the Lilith's mirror, just as promised." Tenmai smiled, opening the box, and handing them a covered up item. "Don't unravel it until you get out of this school, I'm sure you know what it does."

"Actually, we don't know. The scroll did not say what the Lilith's mirror does." Omi told him.

"Whatever you do, do not use it in an unfamiliar place; only use it in a place you know." Tenmai warned them.

"Okay." Raimundo shrugged, leading the monks out of the office.

* * *

><p>"Damnit! This skirt is way to short," Kimiko groaned, pulling on it gently. "Oh well, I better get back to class before even more rumors begin. Why did my life have to get so complicated?"<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Kimiko sighed as she stretched; Kana pushed her back, stretching the dragon-to-be forward.

"Thanks." Kimiko smiled, as Kana released standing up straight.

"No problem! I can't wait for today! Self-defense!" Kana smiled, starting her own stretches. Kimiko nodded and stood up, stretching her arms.

"Yeah, it's great." She nodded, not sounding interested.

"What's wrong?" Sakumo asked, looking at Kimiko.

"Nothing, I'm just not into it today" Kimiko sighed, looking up at the sky.

"Is that because you were hoping Mr. Young would be shirtless?" Saxie smirked.

"NO!" Kimiko shouted, her cheeks turning pink. "How gross can you guys get? I can't have a relationship with him! He's a teacher! Besides, you're forgetting something. I HATE HIM!" Kimiko shouted, making everyone listen in on their conversation.

"What you say is hate, is really love! You just put that shield up so no one figures it out!" Sakumo sighed.

"You girls are idiots!" Kimiko growled, stomping off. She growled, entering the forest, intent on ditching the class.

"Where do you think you're going?" Chase called.

"I'm leaving! I'm not in the mode for this shit today!" She shouted back, throwing a glare his way.

"Whether you're in the mood or not, you have to put up with it." Chase sighed, walking over to her. He led her away from the class, allowing them some privacy. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing! I'm just pissed okay!" Kimiko growled, crossing her arms. "First, the monks show up, on campus! The headmaster nearly reveals me to them; thank god I was able to convince them that they had the wrong girl. And now, the girls are accusing us of being together, AGAIN! I'm sick of all this BULLSHIT!" Kimiko growled, kicking the tree in her anger. The tree fell down, slamming into another tree. Kimiko stood frozen, her foot still raised. "Did I just kick that down?" Kimiko muttered, slowly putting her foot down.

"Yes, which is why you need to control your emotions." Chase sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"That's another thing that's pissing me off, these dragon features that I can't even control." Kimiko growled, sitting down on the dirt, and holding her head. "I can't take this any more!" She groaned, falling on her back. Chase sighed and sat next to her.

"You just need to learn to control it." Chase told her.

"How do I do that?" Kimiko groaned, staring at the clouds. "There aren't any dragons that can teach me." Chase rolled his eyes and placed his elbow on his knee, propping his head up.

"Why are you so quick to forget that I'm you big brother. And as your brother, I am of the same race as you." Chase sighed.

"No way!" Kimiko shouted, sitting up. "As if I'm going to take training from you! You're the freaking Prince of Darkness for crying out loud!"

"No I'm not. I told you, I manipulated everyone's memories to think that I was. The Lao Mang Long soup, while it does turn humans evil, it gives monsters new powers, depending on their species. Dragons gain the ability to manipulate memories." Chase informed her.

"Can you make the monks forget that they met me…while we were here at least?" Kimiko requested. "Make it to where they don't remember seeing me in the headmaster's office."

"I'd have to leave for a few days, but I could do that," he nodded "if that's what you really wanted."

"Thanks." Kimiko smirked, standing up. "Its time for me to kick some ass!" She laughed, before she ran back to her friends.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry for the short chapter. I really have no excuse. This is basically just filler. And so is the next one. Filler with comedy. I truly do have no excuse for this, I'm sorry.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

"Another weekend, another boring day." Kimiko sighed, looking outside her window.

"Hey! Tohomiko!" A voice shouted, snapping Kimiko out of her thoughts. Kimiko looked at her door and opening it, revealing Kurumu.

"What do you want, Kurumu?" Kimiko sighed, leaning on the doorframe.

"Mr. Young, how do you get him to do whatever you want? You're no succubus, so how do you do it?" Kurumu asked, walking into her room.

"He doesn't do whatever I want," Kimiko sighed, closing the door.

"Yeah right, then where is he?" Kurumu asked, leaning down and lifting up the bed skirt. "What's this?" She muttered taking out a manga. Kimiko snatched it before Kurumu can look at it.

"Are you really concerned with that or do you just want to go through my shit?" Kimiko asked angrily, holding the manga to her chest.

"Relax, I was just looking to see if Mr. Young is hiding somewhere." Kurumu sighed, shrugging her shoulders. Kimiko growled and slid her book back under her bed, and sat down, watching Kurumu open her closet. "These are some…nice outfits…" Kurumu muttered, looking at the punk style. She found a maid's dress and took it out, smirking. "So you do some role playing?"

"No! I just got that because it was cute!" Kimiko blushed, grabbing the dress and hanging it back up. "If you notice I have a lot of outfits like that!"

"Can I borrow the nurse's costume?" Kurumu asked, taking out the white dress.

"No!" Kimiko shouted, ripping it out of her hands. "Get out of my room!" Kimiko shouted.

"Just tell me why Mr. Young is so close to you." Kurumu demanded.

"Fine! We're close because we already know each other." Kimiko sighed "He was a teacher at a rival martial arts school of mine! I hate him!" Kimiko told her.

"Then why don't you call him Chase instead of some mean nickname?" Kurumu asked, sitting on her bed.

"That's none of your business!" Kimiko shouted, throwing the nurse's dress on the floor. "Get out!" She demanded.

"Alright fine!" Kurumu sighed, sitting up and going to the door. "But I won't be the only one that you'll see today." Kimiko sighed and grabbed her key, angrily storming out of her room.

* * *

><p>Kimiko looked through the used costumes and smiled, picking out a fairy costume. She smiled, and fingered the wings, nodding in approval.<p>

"Hey, I have a question for you" A voice called, making the room cooler. Kimiko turned around and groaned.

"What do you want, Mizore?" Kimiko asked.

"How do you get Mr. Young to notice you?" Mizore asked.

"There's no way that I'm contributing to your stalker techniques." Kimiko deadpanned.

"Can you please tell me?" Mizore begged.

"Look, we just knew each other before I came to this school its no big deal." Kimiko muttered, walking out of the room, fairy costume in hand.

* * *

><p>Kimiko shuffled through some nightgowns, looking at them.<p>

"Kimiko-san!" a small voice called, causing Kimiko to groan.

"Can't I just buy some new pajamas in peace?" Kimiko muttered, before turning around and seeing a small witch run up to her. "Hi Yukari, is there anything you need?"

"Yes as a matter of fact!" Yukari smiled "How do you get Mr. Young to notice you despite the age gap?" Yukari asked.

"We just knew each other before this. We fought and he was always teasing me and beating me. It's nothing much." Kimiko smiled, ruffling her hair "I'm sure Tsukune will notice you soon." Kimiko assured her.

"But I don't want to have to fight him in order for him to see me." Yukari groaned. Kimiko sighed and placed the lace nightgown back on the rack, crouching in front of the witchling.

"Don't worry. I don't like him and he doesn't like me. Our relationship isn't even friendship. Your relationship with Tsukune is different than ours, so you should go about it another way." Kimiko suggested.

"What kind of way?" Yukari asked.

"Just show him your real age. A lot of boys find the Lolita shouta type really cute!" Kimiko giggled.

"Really?" Yukari asked happily, her eyes sparkling.

"Mmhm." Kimiko hummed, nodding.

"Alright! Thank you!" Yukari smiled, running away happily. Kimiko smiled and turned around, pausing when she saw the nightgown was gone.

"You've got to be kidding me." Kimiko groaned.

* * *

><p>"Oh Kimiko-san…" A girl called, walking over to her.<p>

"What Moka?" Kimiko snapped in a harsh whisper.

"I'm sorry, is this a bad time?" Moka asked softly.

"If you want to ask about me and Chase, don't!" Kimiko growled. "And you can tell the rest of your slutty friends that too! I'm not helping any of you with Tsukune! I know that you want to know how I did it, but you're not going to get it! I'm tired of saying the same thing 700 times a day. I. HATE. CHASE!" She shouted before slamming her book down and storming out of the library.

* * *

><p>Kimiko hummed happily and flipped through her book, happily munching on some chips.<p>

"Ah! Mangas like these are the best! I never knew Junichi had the strength to take control like that!" She giggled to herself. "I had no idea that was coming!" The budding dragon groaned as someone knocked on her door. "If I'm quiet, maybe they won't know that I'm here…" she whispered, pulling the manga back to her face.

"Kimiko, open up," Chase ordered.

"Damn it…" Kimiko groaned placing her manga under her pillow. She rolled off of the bed and opened the door. "What?"

"I'm just letting you know that I've altered the monks' memories," Chase told her.

"Great. Fantastic. Can I go back to my manga now?" Kimiko asked.

"Shouldn't you be studying?" Chase asked, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.

"Please don't do this now…" Kimiko groaned, hanging her head.

"Just get to studying," Chase smirked walking away. "Oh, one more thing," He called before she shut her door.

"Yeah, what?" his sister asked.

"There have been some complaints that you were a little harsh on a few students today, mind telling me what that was about?" Chase smirked.

"It was Tsukune's dumb harem. They each wanted to know how we're 'so close' and 'so in love' and what they can do to be that way with the stupid ghoul," Kimiko huffed crossing her arms. "I'm just glad that Ruby didn't come and ask…"

"Oh! There you are!" Ruby smiled, walking up to them. "Kimiko, can I ask you something?"

"WHAT IS THE DEAL WITH THE GIRLS AT THIS SCHOOL!?" Kimiko shouted in anger, slamming her door shut.

"Was it something I said?" Ruby asked Chase. The dragon shrugged and walked away, intent on going back to his room. "I just wanted to know if she had an extra pot that I could borrow…" Ruby sighed, before trudging down the hall.


	12. Chapter 12

"-And so class, once you divide the so far total by two, you'll get the answer," Chase told them. The bell rang signaling the end of lessons.

"Stand." At the orders the class stood up. "Bow," the student continued.

"Thank you for teaching us," the class chorused.

"Don't forget to study," Chase warned them.

"Man…is it just me, or was Mr. Young harder on us today?" Sakumo groaned.

"I, for one, prefer the academic challenge," Holo sighed, closing her book.

"I would prefer it if he went a little easier on us," Kimiko sighed.

"True, but finals are just around the corner," Holo pointed out.

"Crap! I forgot about finals!" Sakumo groaned, clutching her head. "If I don't pass Monster Study I'll have to take summer classes!"

"It sucks to be you," Kimiko smirked.

"Oh come on! You gotta help me! I don't understand the Battle of Ku at all!" Sakura groaned.

"What?" Holo gasped. "You don't understand such a simple battle?"

"It is an easy subject," Kimiko agreed.

"Yeah, the Vampires and Werewolves were enemies and a battle took place at Ku castle, the home of Faragonda, a vampire, and Mathias, a werewolf. The two were supposed to be torn apart and killed for betraying their clans but ended up destroying the castle, and killing themselves instead, leaving the remaining clan members to create the Treaty of Equality and Neutrality, a treaty that is held in high regards today," Holo explained.

"I still don't get it!" Sakumo groaned, banging her head on the desk.

"Think of it like Romeo and Juliet, aren't you studying that play for the drama club?" Kimiko asked.

"Think of it…like a play…?" Sakumo asked.

"That's a great idea," Holo smiled. "Think of it like the tragic romance of star-crossed lovers. The two families, in this case the monster species, are just like the feuding families in the story, except they skipped straight to war."

"Oh I get it now! Thanks Holo-chan, Kimiko-chan!" Sakumo smiled.

"Hey! What's taking you guys so long?" Kana asked, walking into the room. The three looked around and noticed they were the only ones remaining.

"I guess the explanation took longer than I thought," Sakumo laughed nervously.

"Come on~!" Saxie huffed "We have to go bikini shopping for the upcoming beach trip!"

"I wouldn't think about that just yet," Chase told them, turning to face them.

"Why do you say that?" Kimiko asked, glaring at him.

"Simple, finals are coming up. Plus, we have less time to go over our lessons than I originally planned," Chase informed them.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Kana asked.

"Miss Kana, Miss Saxie, please, take a seat," Chase told them, gesturing to the empty desks.

"Sure," Kana shrugged, sitting down. Saxie sat down as well, and the five girls focused their attention on him.

"Less time to go over things; less you know about them. Take today for example; I didn't get to finish the Literature lesson," Chase told them, "Since finals are getting closer and closer, I have more things to teach you, in a small amount of time," he turned to the chalk board and began to write something down. "Let's see, it normally takes us an hour every day for three days to go over a History topic, and then we have to add Monster Study to that list," Chase muttered, writing down the subjects. He placed the number five under History, and the number six under Monster Study.

"What's with the numbers?" Sakumo asked.

"It's the number of topics we have remaining," Holo answered.

"Actually, this is the number of units left. Within each unit we usually have about three subjects," Chase answered. "Now, how many weeks until finals?"

"That's easy, two," Kimiko answered.

"Correct," Chase nodded, writing down two weeks. "With these two subjects alone, we could wrap them up fairly easily in time for finals. But, we have to add in the other subjects such as Math, Science, Home Ec, PE, Literature, Traditional Japanese, and any other electives that you have chosen. Add in the units remaining for those subjects, and the number of hours in a school day," Chase muttered, writing a number down for each and adding '8 hours' to the board. "Plus, if you want to count this part, you also have club activities that distract you from your homework, and we have to go over the missed questions in class, giving us less time to go over the actual subject for the day," he sighed, placing the chalk down.

"So basically, the hours of school remaining are quickly decreasing, and the number of things we have to learn aren't?" Saxie clarified.

"Exactly," Chase nodded.

"That kinda blows…" Sakumo sighed.

"Don't worry, if you girls need help studying, I'd be more then happy to help you," Chase smiled.

"We're in!" the girls chorused.

"I'm not," Kimiko growled, taking her bag and standing up. Holo glared at her and grabbed her shoulders, forcing her to sit back down.

"You are so in," Holo hissed.

"But why? My grades are perfect!" Kimiko protested.

"You are at a passing level, that is true," Chase nodded, strolling over to her desk "But would you rather have all 'A's instead of 'B's and 'C's?"

"I'm fine with the average I have now!" Kimiko huffed.

"Alright…let's put this another way," Chase sighed, leaning onto her desk. "I'm _not_. You are going to come to these study sessions, or you will be in a _lot_ of trouble, do you hear me?"

"Fine…" Kimiko huffed, crossing her arms.

"Great," Chase smirked, standing up. "Let's get started with this little study group."

* * *

><p>"I hate Chase," Kimiko groaned, sitting at her desk, looking over the notes from the study group. "Thought I hate to admit it, he made it much easier to understand…" she sighed quietly, closing the notebook and stretching. She walked over to her mini kitchen and grabbed a small glass, and turned the water on. She filled the glass and took a drink before her eyes widened and she dropped the glass, clutching her throat. The glass shattered and spread over the floor. She coughed before her body moved on its own, ripping open the fridge door. She grabbed a bottle of hot sauce and quickly opened it, gulping it down. She breathed a sigh of relief when the pain went away. "What the hell was that?" she muttered in shock before setting the bottle down and changing out of her pajamas. She grabbed a dress and a jacket, quickly getting dressed.<p>

* * *

><p>"Chase, open up," Kimiko ordered, knocking on his door. Chase opened the door and sighed.<p>

"I thought you hated me," he smirked.

"I want to know what just happened to me!" Kimiko shouted. "One moment I'm drinking a glass of water before going to bed and the next my throat is burning! My body moved on its own and grabbed a bottle of hot sauce and once I drank that, the burning was gone! What the hell happened?"

"Don't worry, it happens to every dragon," Chase assured her. "When you first begin transforming, your body temperature rises to better accommodate the dragon blood that's activating. A dragon needs to have a certain degree of body heat or they'll die. The water was cooling your system, and putting your life in danger, your body acted on its own to get rid of the water with heat."

"Now that you mention it, I did feel really hot when I was studying…that was the reason I got the glass of water," Kimiko hummed. Chase pressed a hand against her forehead and nodded.

"You are pretty hot, but don't worry, once you are in complete control of your transformation you body temperature will return to that of a human's. Right now, you need to keep your body heat balanced, not too hot and not too cold," Chase informed her.

"How do I do that when water hurts me…wait! How am I supposed to take a shower if water hurts me?" she glared at him.

"Simple, just use hot water," Chase shrugged. "And I have something that'll help balance your body temperature and keep you from overheating as well as getting too cold." He pushed her into his room and took out one of his trunks. He sorted through it, and pulled out a vial. "This should also get your body used to cold water. Put a drop of this into your drink at each meal, and you'll be good to go." Kimiko accepted the vial and stared at the purple liquid before sighing.

"I really hate that I'm relying on you like this, but I guess I have no choice," she muttered.

"One more thing, if the one drop at each meal isn't enough, get a drink from one of the vending machines between classes, and put the potion in there as well," Chase advised her.

"Alright," Kimiko sighed, walking back to his door. "Thanks for the help."

"It must really pain you to say that," Chase smirked.

"Trust me, it does," Kimiko nodded.

"Hey, who gave you that ruby?" Chase asked, pointing at her necklace.

"…mom did…" Kimiko answered softly, placing a hand over the stone.

"Don't lose it," Chase told her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I won't," Kimiko smiled gently before bowing and quickly running off.

* * *

><p>"What the hell happened with me back there…?" Kimiko groaned, sliding down her bedroom wall. "I actually treated him like he was my brother…I don't care what he does…I still won't accept him," Kimiko declared softly. "I won't…I don't want things to change…"<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

"What is that stuff?" Kana groaned, watching Kimiko drop some of the purple liquid into her water. The rest of the girls were leaning as close to the water as they could get, wondering what it was.

"It's supposed to help regulate and balance my body temperature," Kimiko answered, watching the water turn different colors before becoming clear again.

"You aren't really going to drink that, are you?" Saxie asked in fear, watching Kimiko lift the glass to her lips.

"Yes, I have to," Kimiko nodded, quickly taking a gulp of the water. She set it back down and ate her food.

"Well?" Sakumo goaded, eying the drink.

"It's water. It doesn't even taste different. Though I feel a lot cooler, and the heat isn't as uncomfortable…" Kimiko sighed in relief.

"Have you been having problems with the heat lately?" Holo asked curiously.

"Just last night. Chase gave it to me to help my body heat stay balanced," Kimiko answered. Her eyes widened when she felt her friends' collective gazes.

"Oh, so Mr. Young gave it to you," Kana smirked.

"And what would Mr. Young know about your body heat?" Saxie asked slyly.

"It is _so_ not like that! We just happen to be the same species so he's helping me!" Kimiko protested.

"There's got to be other monsters in the school that are the same species as you," Holo smirked slightly.

"And you went to Mr. Young of all people!" Sakumo giggled, clapping her hands together.

"He's the only other one that I know!" Kimiko growled.

"You know, there's actually been a rumor floating around school that you two have been spending a lot of time together," Sakumo sang, her wolf tail coming out and swishing back and forth. Her ears popped out, twitching.

"Sakumo…" Kimiko groaned. "He's just been teaching me things about my monster abilities."

"Are you sure that's all it is?" Sakumo asked slyly. "Ow!" She hissed, jumping up.

"Miss Manatoko, you know the rules," Ms. Kagome scolded her.

"Sorry Ms. Kagome…" Sakumo groaned, rubbing her butt. Her wolf features disappeared almost instantly.

"If I have to tell you again, you'll end up at the director's office," the teacher warned, before walking away.

"Why would Mr. Young need to teach you about your monster abilities?" Holo asked. "Shouldn't your parents do that?"

"Well…my mom's disappeared, and my dad isn't the same monster as I am," Kimiko told them.

"So that means you're the same monster as your mom?" Kana asked.

"Ah! I bet she's a cool American monster! Where else would you get your blue eyes?" Saxie smiled. The angel imagined a blonde haired, blue eyed, model type of monster that was in front of a motorcycle.

"She doesn't have to be American; maybe she's Italian, or even French," Holo commented, imagining a woman with light brown hair and blue eyes. The woman was wearing a lace apron and was standing in front of a stove with a pan of pasta.

"Maybe she's from Russia!" Sakumo smiled, thinking of an exotic monster wearing a fur coat.

"You know, she could be Spanish…" Kana huffed. She imagined a tanned woman with dark hair and bright blue eyes. The woman she imagined was tanning on a yacht.

"I don't even know what nationality my mom is, so can you stop?" Kimiko asked.

"What are you guys talking about?" Kokoa asked, sitting next to them.

"Aren't you going to bother Moka and Tsukune?" Saxie asked her.

"I'm tired of them! I can't believe my sister is even friends with those idiots! And it's all the fault of that lame outer Moka," Kokoa groaned.

"Well, we were talking about what we thought Kimiko's mom was like," Sakumo smiled.

"I always thought she would be Japanese," Kokoa shrugged.

"That's boring," Kana pouted.

"I prefer Japanese. Let's say she's Japanese. She's Japanese," Kimiko declared, "Now can we get off the subject?"

"Fine," Saxie sighed. "Tell us how Mr. Young knew your body heat."

"Not this again," Kimiko groaned, pushing her tray of food away. She slammed her head on the table, groaning.

"Are you two really going out?" Kokoa asked.

"No!" Kimiko shouted. "I don't know how many times I have to say this! I'm not dating Chase!"

"Sorry," Kokoa grumbled, picking at her lunch.

"I'm just tired of everyone assuming that! I don't even like Chase," Kimiko groaned.

"So, Kokoa, are you ready for finals?" Holo asked, trying to change the subject.

"No…I don't get some of the math and science," Kokoa sighed.

"Why don't you come to Mr. Young's study sessions?" Holo suggested. "We had one yesterday, and today as well."

"Do you really think they'll help?" Kokoa asked.

"Even I hate to admit that they helped a lot," Kimiko sighed, taking out two of her notebooks. "A notebook from class and one from the study session." Kokoa flipped through the notebooks and whistled.

"The study session is a lot neater," she commented.

"We get more attention, and he helps us out with what we don't get," Saxie smiled.

"He's a really nice teacher," Kana nodded. "You three are so lucky."

"Not really," Sakumo sighed.

"He's getting harder on us now that the finals are getting closer," Holo muttered.

"If the wisest wolf is admitting that he's hard, then he _must_ be hard on you guys," Kokoa muttered in shock.

"Yep," Kimiko nodded. "But he's a lot easier on us during the study sessions."

"Alright, I'll join you tomorrow," Kokoa nodded. The six girls sat in silence before Kokoa cleared her throat. "So, what were you talking about with Mr. Young knowing your body heat?" Kimiko groaned and finished up her water and stood up with her empty food tray.

"I'm going to go to my room," She announced gruffly, storming away from the table.

"The signs of a stubborn woman in love," Sakumo and Kana sighed.

"Her biggest tormentors," Saxie smirked to Kokoa.

"You're included in that," Holo muttered.

"Yeah, well so are you!" Saxie countered.

"I actually shut up once she starts getting angry, you three just continue to torture her," Holo informed her, biting into apple.


End file.
